Marauder's Era
by Cammy98
Summary: What happens when Hermione is sent back in time to the Marauders fifth year after she finally becomes an animagus? How will she get home? Will she alter the future too much? What happens when she falls for someone she knows she can't get involved with?


Hey everybody ! I know this is over used and very cliche but I hope you all enjoy it ! Wish me luck on my first Harry Potter fanfiction ! Also let's pretend that in stead of the goblet of fire happening in the fourth year it had been the order of the pheonix. Thank you very much, please enjoy the story ! We'll also pretend Sirius DID NOT die. Because, deep down none of us wanted that :(

* * *

A young girl sat on the Hogwarts Express, staring in a daze outside the window. She was very excited for her fifth year, last year had been filled with excitement and horror. Part of her wished for the excitement again this year, but another part of her dreaded what may happen. She was getting impatient, waiting for Harry and Ron, over the summer she had finally been able to transform into a animagus; ever since her third year she had been attempting to become one.

The forest had ended and now Hermione could see miles of water. She pressed her hand on the glass and leaned forward to see better. She squinted her eyes as she saw what looked like a glowing otter jumping out of the water. It felt as though everything were moving slowly; she watched the seal slowly fall back into the water before everything seemed to return to a normal speed. She peeled her hands off the window and looked around the compartment.

She sighed and pulled out her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History. _Just as she began reading she heard the door slide open and a boy, about her age with sandy hair, who looked oddly familiar popped his head in and looked around.

"Hello." Hermione greeted him with a small smile.

"Hey! Do you mind if my friend's and I sit in here? There's no room any where else." He asked her.

She debated it a minute before saying, "Sure."

A smile appeared on his face, "Thanks! Hey guys," he stuck his head out and yelled down the hall, "I found a place!"

Four boys piled in, it was then that she got a good look at the four of them. Her stomach did a back flipped as she stared at them all. A boy a bit taller then the rest, was almost Harry's twin, except his eyes, he must be James, she thought. She glanced at a handsome boy and knew immediatly that it was Sirius Black. She looked over at Remus who she realised was looking at the book in her hands. Her eyes fell on the fourth boy, and she had to resist the urge to hex him into oblivion, Peter Pettigrew stood there nervously under her gaze.

She found her voice and greeted them, "Hello."

"Hi! I'm James Potter! Are you new here? I've never seen you around." James stuck his hand out which Hermione shook numbly.

She decided to change the subject from her, still unsure about the circumstance, "And who are you three?"

She heard Peter mumble, "Peter." and he stuck out his hand and shook hers. She plastered a smile on her face and resisted the attempt to hex him.

"It's an honor to meet you, the name's Sirius!" He kissed her hand which made her turn a deep red color. He grinned at her noticing the deep crimson colour her cheeks had turned.

"I'm Remus, it's nice to meet you." Remus said as she shook his hand.

"You too." She smiled at him, she really had no idea how it had happened, but it seemed as though she were in the past some how. She decided as soon as they got back she would need to see Dumbledore.

"And what's you name?" James asked.

She knew she couldn't say who she was so she said the first thing that came to mind, "Hermione Black." she mentally slapped herself. She looked around at all the shocked faces.

"Did you say, Black?" Sirius asked cautiously.

She nodded, "Yes, I was burned off the family tree though and was disowned."

A grin spread across Sirius' face and his eyes twinkled, "Me too! I'm a Black too!"

She gave him a high five, "Good for you! I hate all of them, with the exception of you." She said with a wink and grin.

"Yea me too! They all hate me because I'm in Gryffindor, while the rest of them are in Slytherin." He said it like he didn't care.

Hermione pretended to not know what the houses were, "What do you mean by Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

Remus answered, "well the four founders of Hogwarts were named Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryiffindor. They came up with the idea to teach younger witches and wizards magic and to keep them away from Muggles because they thought that magic was nothing to be ashamed of. Each created a house for students to fit in. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. To decide which house to go in they all put some of their thoughts in to Gryiffindor's hat and then they let the hat decide which house a student belongs in. I imagine that you'll have to get sorted once we get there."

"Oh, that's cool!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yea, you're really gonna like it at Hogwarts, there's so much to do! Oh and on some weekends we get to go into Hogsmead and buy stuff; like chocolate." Remus said dreamily.

"Oh don't mind Remus over here, he loves chocolate. I swear every time we leave Hogsmead, he has so much chocolate it could last a year! Well for him, about a week!" James joked as Remus gave him mock death glares.

* * *

Ok I know that was VERY, short, but if I get good feed back I'll be sure to make it longer :) Please review !


End file.
